


The Reunion

by seven (sevenpoints)



Series: (I love you) I'm not gonna crack [6]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpoints/pseuds/seven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years since the first movie. They haven't kept in touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reunion

"How do I look?" Anton asked. "Think I can still pull off _sewenteen?_ "  
  
Karl studied him, face carefully blank. The pronounced bone structure. The clear, glowing skin that nevertheless sank into lines on his high forehead when he raised his brows, like he was now. "I think you could pull off anything from seventeen to seventy."  
  
The twenty-two year old gave him a small smile at that. "So. You've been busy."  
  
"You too," Karl answered quickly. "Been working pretty steady since the first movie, right?"  
  
"Yes," Anton replied, his tone dry. "So busy I never found the time to call or text. I would have emailed but I know you never respond."  
  
"Anton."  
  
"So why the fuck did you decide you needed to see me now?" He waved his hand, indicating the hotel bar. "Why here?"  
  
"I thought--"  
  
"You think we'd have a few drinks and you'd get a room and I'd meet you by the elevators? It'd be easier, now. I don't have to worry about getting carded." He looked Karl straight in the face. "Or is it less fun when I'm not underage?"  
  
"Anton, stop it!" Karl ran his hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry, okay? I know you don't give a fuck. I know I can't say anything to fix this now. I just know we have to work together again--"  
  
"So we'll work together. Big fucking deal. Chekov and McCoy never have scenes together anyway, so it's not like--"  
  
" _I missed you._ "  
  
That stopped Anton cold.  
  
"I missed you. I've missed you for months--years now, I guess. And I remember, all right? I know what I said. I don't expect to just pick up where we left off. I just want you to know it wasn't...that I didn't--"  
  
"It wasn't me, it was you." Anton's voice was completely deadpan. "I'm pretty sure that would fit in a text."  
  
"You changed your number."  
  
Anton snorted. "That's your excuse? Seriously?I gave up, Karl. I figured a year was long enough." He looked away. "Have you changed your number?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So you got my messages." He hand shot out, snatching Karl's phone off the table before he could react. "Do you still have them? Are they still here?"  
  
"Anton, wait--"  
  
"Look, here I am. _Hey big guy. You in town?_ Jesus, how long have you had this phone? _Where the fuck are you? Call me._ Look, I even put my fucking number in, just in case you forgot how to work a fucking phone."  
  
"Stop it, listen--"  
  
" _Are you mad at me?_ " The phone was shaking in Anton's hand. "I would have appreciated an answer to that one."  
  
"Look, I was a fucking coward, okay? The tour ended and I didn't know what we were supposed to do."  
  
"Yeah, well, maybe I would have had some thoughts about that." Anton dropped Karl's phone on the table and stood. "I was hoping you had an explanation for me but that's obviously not the case, so I'm gonna go."  
  
"We can't just leave it like this."  
  
"Then what the fuck do you want me to do?" Anton hissed. "What the fuck am I supposed to say now? When you shut someone out like that they don't think, oh, I guess he's going through something, I should just move on. It took me a fucking year to realize..."  
  
"...What? Anton. What did you realize?"  
  
At that moment the boy looked closer to seventy. "That you weren't worth it."  
  
He left.  
  
Karl ordered another drink.


End file.
